Confession Intime
by Mr July
Summary: Après les menaces de son frère, Ethan décide de rompre avec Danny parce qu'il pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour lui. Il désire le protéger plus que tout, même si ça signifie s'éloigner de lui. Mais rien ne ce passera comme prévue lorsqu'il se retrouvera seul face à lui.


_Voilà un petit OS qui se rapproche plus du drabble, je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé que ce soit aussi court, je vous promets que je me rattrapais en écrivant un deuxième chapitre avant l'épilogue, qui seront dix fois plus long._

_Merci encore si vous avez le courage de lire ce petit machin en attendant le deuxième chap_

_Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas là, il ne devait pas être là, son frère avait été clair sur ce point.

_Si tu continues de voir Danny, je lui arracherais moi-même la gorge_

C'était dangereux, très dangereux. Il ne devait pas voir Danny, il ne pouvait pas. Sa tête lui intimait l'ordre de partir, mais son cœur lui disait de rester. Il était planté devant la porte de sa maison, ne sachant quoi faire, espérant un signe, essayant de trouver la force nécessaire de rebrousser chemin. Mais était-ce la bonne solution ? Devait-il fuir ? S'il le faisait, Danny continuerait de croire qu'ils sortaient toujours ensemble et qu'il l'aimait. Ce qui était le cas. Ce qu'Ethan pouvait l'aimer, son amour pour lui n'avait plus de limite. Les mots ne pouvaient plus qualifier ou quantifier son amour. C'était sans doute pour ça que c'était dur, il était venu ici pour Danny, pour lui sauver la vie. Mais c'était trop dur, pour lui le seul moyen de le sauver, c'était la rupture. Voilà pourquoi il était là.

Son corps tremblait comme une feuille, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était un Alpha qu'il se sentait autant vulnérable. Danny était sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse, il l'aimait et le détestait pour ça. Son esprit lui envoyait pleins d'informations en même temps, il imaginait dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, son cœur battit de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'il n'entendait pas les bruits extérieurs. Soudain, alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant un Danny perplexe à la vue d'Ethan.

« Ethan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Danny en allant l'embrasser.

Au contact de ses lèvres, le courage d'Ethan fondit comme neige au soleil, il lui rendit son baiser avec douceur avant de se séparer.

« J'étais venu m'assurer que tu allais bien. J'étais inquiet. » Avoua-t-il.

Un mensonge pas si faux. Il n'était pas là pour ça au départ, mais c'était vrai, il était inquiet.

« Eh bien, sois tranquille, je vais bien. J'allais justement promener Jacob. » Dit-il en pointant son chien à ses pieds.

« Tu as appelé ton chien comme le personnage de Twilight, Jacob ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Te moque pas, j'aime bien cet acteur et je l'adore comme loup garou, alors quand je l'ai trouvé j'ai appelé mon chien Jacob. » Les joues de Danny avaient prises une teinte rouge, signe de son embarras.

Danny pouffa légèrement avant de répliquer.

« Je ne me moque pas. Je trouve que tu as très bien choisis son prénom. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, Taylor Lautner est canon. Même si j'ai trouvé plus canon que lui. » Il s'agenouilla pour être à hauteur du beau husky sibérien de Danny.

Le chien s'avança vers Ethan et se roula à ses pieds, se mettant ainsi sur le dos, signe qu'il voulait qu'on le caresse. Ce qu'Ethan fit avec plaisir, il adorait les chiens. Danny s'empourprait dans son rougissement tandis qu'il regardait la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux, il se dit que son copain était parfait.

« Je vois qu'il sait qui est l'Alpha ici. » Constat Danny.

Ethan releva la tête d'un coup et son cœur manqua un battement.

« Quoi ? »

« Jacob ne se roule pas aux pieds de tout le monde, je crois qu'il t'aime bien et qu'il voit qui est le mâle dominant ici. »

Ethan sourit et se releva.

« Le mâle dominant ? Vrai. Mais est-ce que toi, tu peux en dire autant ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Danny. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa.

C'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, il était venu pour lui briser le cœur, mais c'était tout le contraire, il l'aimait. Il ne devrait pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il se laissait guider par son cœur et ses émotions, il savait que c'était contraire à tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, mais qu'importe ! Il aimait Danny et ne voulait plus le quitter.

« Tu viens avec nous ? » Demanda Danny en pointant Jacob.

Ethan lui offrit son plus beau sourire et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence dans les rues sombre de Beacon Hills, ensemble, ils ne trouvaient pas la ville si effrayante, c'était même tout le contraire. Tout était paisible et calme, c'était agréable. Main dans la main les deux amants marchaient tranquillement à travers un parc. La faible lumière des réverbères leur offrait une atmosphère sereine et même un peu romantique. Tandis que Jacob se défoulait dans l'herbe, les deux hommes traversaient le parc verdoyant à une allure modérée. Aucun d'eux ne voulait parler, ils ne voulaient pas ruiner la magie du moment.

Ethan, sans doute grâce à ses sens développé de loup garou, sentait qu'il allait pleuvoir. Le temps commençait à se rafraichir et il pouvait sentir la pluie arrivée. De peur d'être pris au dépourvu lorsque la pluie tomberait, Ethan ôta sa veste et la plaça autour des épaules de Danny. Quelques secondes plus tard, des gouttes commencèrent à tomber, tout doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. En quelques minutes, un orage violent s'abattit sur eux, les gouttes d'eaux étaient comme des lames de rasoirs, chaque goutte qui tombait sur eux leur arrachait un petit gémissement de douleur.

Danny prit son chien sous son bras et les deux hommes regagnèrent sa maison en courant. En arrivant chez lui, Danny posa son chien et le laissa regagner sa niche. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre de l'humain, trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Ca va être difficile de rentrer chez toi avec cet orage. » Constata Danny avec un léger sourire. Il était plus qu'heureux d'être coincé une nuit entière avec lui.

Ethan lui lança un regard de prédateur et lança.

« Mais qui t'a dit que je voulais partir de toute façon ? »

Danny se mit à rougir furieusement mais se contenu.

« Tu devrais…. Je vais voir si j'ai des vêtements pour toi. » Dit-il en bégayant.

Le loup s'approcha de Danny en enlevant son teeshirt trempé

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je me sens bien comme ça… Quoique je dois dire, que tu portes encore trop de vêtement mon cœur. » Ethan ne put s'empêcher de donner un petit surnom affectif au jeune homme, il en avait eu envie depuis tellement longtemps.

Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et rapprocha leur corps. Le tissu moyé de Danny en contact avec son torse nu le fit frissonner. Ses lèvres vinrent caresser son cou tandis que sa main droite vint se perdre dans sa chevelure d'ébène. Danny tremblait à son tour, non pas à cause du froid, mais grâce aux caresses du loup. Son corps était chaud et solide, mais ses caresses étaient douces et tendres. Ethan fit descendre ses mains le long de son corps, saisit les pans de son teeshirt et le fit remonter lentement. Danny souleva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche, lorsque le tissu mouillé retomba sur le sol, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent avant qu'ils ne baissent les bras. L'Alpha le guida jusqu'à son lit et l'étendit dessus avant de s'allonger à moitié sur lui. S'appuyant sur ses demains, placées de chaque côté de sa tête, il détaillait chaque très de son visage, un visage qu'il trouvait parfait.

Il se pencha pour saisir ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, une main posée sur les fesses de Danny, il tentait de rapprocher son corps du sien pour ne rien perdre de sa chaleur. Très vite, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent sans aucuns vêtements, nu et démuni l'un face à l'autre. C'était un moment très intime, ils se dévoilaient, sans outils, sans artifices, ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre corps et âme. Ethan était littéralement éblouit par la beauté de son compagnon, il sut en cet instant qu'il ne pourrait plus le quitter, il ne pouvait plus, s'il le faisait, il en mourrait. Il voulait tout lui dire, Deucalion, sa meute, son frère, les loups garous, la guerre qui se prépare, absolument tout. Allongé sous les draps, entre les jambes de Danny, il le dévisagea, son cœur battant la chamade. Ses lèves tremblèrent. Il allait lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

« Danny. » Murmura-t-il.

Il sut qu'il avait capté l'attention du jeune homme, ses beaux yeux chocolats le fixait avec anxiété, il avait peur qu'Ethan ne se rétracte. Une main caressant sa joue, le loup lui dit enfin la vérité :

« Je t'aime Danny. »


End file.
